


It's Just a Joke

by metaNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Suicide, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: Why aren't you laughing?





	

Note crumpled in his pocket, Papyrus follows the footsteps in the light dusting of snow. They leave his new surface home, the shuffling intention of slippers leading out of town.

Papyrus jogs through the light flurry, the weather overcast and dreary. Some humans give him questioning looks, but they aren't even noticed. They don't matter to him. All that matters is finding Sans.

The footsteps go a bit of a ways out of town. By the time he reaches the tail end of the highway leading in from the next town, he spots Sans in the distance. He looks around before he starts to walk across the street.

Papyrus hurries, trying to catch up with him. He stands on the curb of the road, ready to call out to Sans when he just… stops walking, a little less than halfway across. He turns around, staring at Papyrus with empty eye sockets. He gives a hollow smile.

“Hey bro.”

Anything Papyrus could have said dies in his throat at the absolutely broken way Sans looks at him.

“Why did the **chicken** cross the road?”

Papyrus doesn't have time to cry before the most important person in his life is hit by a truck.

_To get to the **other side.**_


End file.
